Code Geass: The Blackest of Rebellion
by GeassedB2
Summary: With the fall of the Holy Britannian Empire, a fallen prince with his knight must try to get revenge for their fallen and change the world. Anya/Lelouch some Kalulu but only minor.


HELLO EVERYONE, THIS IS GEASSEDB2 AND I JUST WANTED TO SAY, WELCOME TO MY STORY. I DECIDE TO WRITE A ANYA/LELOUCH FIC SINCE THERE ISN'T MANY OUT THERE. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS IDEA AND CONTINUE WITH ME IN THE JOURNEY OF CODE GEASS: BLACKEST REBELLION. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS OF THE STORY, SUGGESTIONS, AND GIVE SOME CRITASISM (BESIDES SPELLING AND GRAMMER). I posted this a while ago on a account call Twisted Geass, but I do not talk to the guy who owns the profile so I wanted to post this story on my actual profile, I hope you find it interesting and I will be continuing with this story because this is one of my favorite pairings!

DISCLAIMER: We here at Twisted Geass don't own any of Code Geass except of our own OC's.

April 17, 2018 A.T.B on the Imperial calendar.

"Anya no! Don't you dare run out there, you need back up!" Lelouch said looking at his monitor, they were at a 1/5 disadvantage and yet his knight wanted to charge right in. "Your Majesty! I am grateful that you care and all, but they shot at you! And I will not let that go unpunished. Tell Nunnally I said I love her with all my heart." Anya finished putting her communicator back down. She raced forward, destroying anything in her path. The Japanese model Knightmare glare down as it found the Mordred. She grabbed Anya with its radiant claw after she slaughtered 20+ frames. The pilot of the Guren pushed a button making Anya's Knightmare Bubble up, and glow a bright crimson before exploding, a smiling Anya dying inside the frame with only her last words heard by Lelouch. "I love you… my… prince…."

…."ANNYYYAAAA!"

January 31, 2017 A.T.B on the Imperial Calendar. Tokyo, japan.

Lelouch yelled as he woke up from his dream, or as he would put it, his nightmare. He launched out of his bed hitting his head on his head board, making him holler in pain. As Lelouch went over his injuries, the door opened, a small pink haired girl making her way into the prince's room. "Prince Lelouch, are you alright?" Anya asked, a concerned look her beautiful face. "Yes I am fine my knight, only a dream. " Lelouch let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Anya grabbed him by his chin, forcing him to look into her light red eyes. "Are you sure?" "Yes." And with that answer Anya dropped his chin and looked the other way, a smirk on her features.

"Breakfast will be on the table in about a minute." Anya strolled out of the room, her passive look still on her face. She had been by Lelouch side ever since he choice her as his knight at the age 9. His father wanted him to pick a knight for his 10th birthday. As he looked through the candidates, he noticed his friend Anya was on the list. She had lost her parents the year before the war with Japan. On March 7th, 2010 Britannia commanded ground troops onto Japanese waters, ending what peace the countries had with each other. Britannia had the lead in this new war until a problem arose. A Japanese spy stationed in the Britannian homeland snuck into the Britannian armory and stole Britannia's new weapon plans and prototypes. Once stolen, Japan revealed their brand new humanoid weapon, the Knightmare frame. It was a fast moving human looking mech that was made to destroy cities and countries. The Japanese stormed the Britannia's forces on Japanese lands then moved to Area 3 (the United States of America.) The unleashed the mechs onto all the Britannians inhabiting the cities they destroyed, children and soldiers alike.

Sortly after Japan attacked the Birtannian homeland, the Emperor was killed with Lelouch's mom and sister Nunnally. Britannia was defeated by the mire country Japan. Japan slowly became larger, calling themselves the United States of Japan. Japan conquered the countries owned by Britannia and took them over under a fake since of equality. The Prime Minister became somewhat like the Emperor over his shitty subjects. It was a shame of Lelouch's old country. In the Japanese homeland, the defeated Britannians can be called Britannians, but are discriminated apon by everyone. It was pathetic.

Lelouch balled up his hands in thinking about his country's past. He hated Japan, he hated it with a passion like no other. He wanted revenge, revenge for his father, mother, and Nunnally. Especially Nunnally, 'Japan will die for hurting Nunnally!' Lelouch thought grabbing a book and throwing it across the room; hitting his lamp and knocked it over, breaking the lamp as it crashed to the ground. Lelouch cursed under his breath and walked out of his room. He walked over to the kitchen area seeing Anya wearing a cook's apron and hat, holding out his egg and cheese omelet to him.

"Like always Anya, you know how to cheer me up, even when I am pissed." Lelouch said with a smile grabbing his plate. "I try my best to please your majesty." Anya bowed, a blush adorning her face. Lelouch noticed a change in his knight. When they were younger, Anya was uptight, and rarely trusted herself with a smile. Now tho, that was way different. A smile or her normal smirk adorned her features 90% of the time. She sat down next to Lelouch, placing her food down next to his. "So, are we going gambling today your majesty?" Anya asked, looking at Lelouch, watching his face go from a smiling and happy face to a frowning and disappointed look. "Anya, I have asked you, please stop calling me that, we have known each other forever, there is no need to be formal at all. I promise you."

Anya shuck her head in approval as she took a bit of her eggs, going deep in her thoughts. Lelouch put his hand in her hair, scruffling her pink locks all up getting her attention again, making her look up again. "We better hurry up pinkie before we are late to class." Lelouch said with a smile.

"Wow, you actually care about your class. Oh sorry I mean school, Lelouch." Anya said with a giggle. "No, but we have to make appearances don't we ha ha." Lelouch finished as he finished his plate. He walked back to his room and got ready for school. He put on his Ashford uniform, fiddled with his locks of black messy hair for a bit and walked back out his door to see Anya sitting on the edge of the couch waiting for him. Her hair was but in its usual long ponytail, with two long strands of pink hair cascading down her elegant face. She was wearing the normal high school girl Ashford uniform since the community thought Anya to be 16 instead of 14. She was a truly beautiful girl.

Lelouch and Anya walked to their motorcycle with a side car and got on. They strapped up their helmets and headed of toward the school. They Lived only a few blocks from it, but they was going to go gambling today so they needed to drive to Ashford today. Once arriving, the excited and hyper eyes of Milly Ashford was all they could see as they was being manhandled out of their motorcycle. Milly was extra happy today from what Lelouch could tell. She was jumping up and down being both the terrified teens to the student council room, where she would get to tell them the latest school news and outcomings. They sat down in the seats, eyeing the hyper girl with terror and confustion. "Well, we got a letter back from prime minister about the SAZ safety since that girl was killed last week from that Japanese officer and the newest event we can plan. Oh by the way, that officer hasn't been arrested, even tho he killed a helpless Britannian who only had bag of Skittles and a Arizona tea, they said because she was wearing a hoodie concealing her face, that made her a target and the man was only acting on the fact of self defense." Milly scoffed at the end of the speech. "But back to the reason I brought you two here. Prime Minister Kururugi said that he would allow the Britannians pick their own police force for the Special Administrative Zone of the former Holy Britannian Empire."

Lelouch clinched his fists together as he heard those words from Milly. The Japanese was wanting them to feel 'safe' they wanted the Britannians to feel like they still have power of their own lives, but still wanted power over them. All of the sudden he felt a small hand grab his fisted ones. He looked over to see Anya looking over at him, a sad expression on her face. Lelouch gave her a nod then looked back at the council president as she continued her speech again. "He also gave us a large amount of cash for the upcoming festivals. I already wrote a note of thanks to him for his generosity." It was Lelouch's turn to scoff this time.

"The only reason he gave us that money is because his son goes to this very school, if Suzaku didn't come here then he would have no use for us and would just throw us away like the rest of the settlement and all the old Britannian home land." Lelouch finished as he got up, looking at his long time friend. "Now Milly, if you would excuse Anya and myself, we have to head off to class." And with that, Anya and Lelouch went out of the room. Leaving a stunned Milly in the room they just left from.

Anya and Lelouch walked out of the student council building, going toward the main school building. They headed to their first period, Algebra II since they had the same schedule, thanks to Milly. Lelouch started reading The Best Short Stories of Edgar Allan Poe. He was currently on the Story: The Tell Tale Heart, where the man first starts hearing the beating heart under the floorboards when… "Lelouch Lamperouge, if the A side of a triangle is 25 squared and the B side is 17 squared, what would the approximant length side c be." The teacher asked, hoping he finally caught Lelouch off guard. "The answer is 30.23, Sir." Lelouch said, only taking a second to answer the teacher. "Damn." The teacher muttered. "That is correct like normal Lelouch, good job." The Students giggled as the teacher wore a defeated look on his face as he went back to teaching. Not to much after the insedent, the bell rang signaled the end of the period. School went on like this the whole day for Lelouch and Anya till lunch. It was time to go out gambling. Today Anya was going to play only her 12th match against the Japanese. She was undefeated on the chess board, the day before she beat Chiba from the 4 Holy Swords and he was going to play Tohdo himself. They got inside their motorcycle speeding away as they heard screams of protest from Shirley telling them gambling was wrong and blah, blah, blah. Lelouch was the one driving, Anya wearing her pink helmet with a gold visor over her eyes as she stared at the Tokyo settlement as they drove by build after build.

"Hey Lulu?" Anya asked looking up at the raven haired prince, just sitting above her. He chuckled from his nickname and spoke back to the young girl. "Yes Anya?" "If there was no war with Britannia and Japan, do you think our parents still be alive, I mean it's nice here, but it isn't Pendragon. It isn't home for us here, yet we live here as it is our home?" As Anya finished, a few unseen tears falling as her visor covered her face. "I do not know about my parents, but your parents would have lived yes. My father was the Emperor and loved his fair share of wars, so I don't know about them." Lelouch finished as the pulled up to a huge mansion of a bright white, gold, and red design. "Lelouch and Anya got out of their cycle and walked into the building where a elder Britannian man was facing Tohdoh The Miracle, a bored look on the latter's face. The old man turned in his seat as he heard Lelouch and Anya walk inside the room. "Oh thank the heavens. I'm saved!" He got up a walked over and out the building, leaving Tohdo, Anya, and Lelouch left in the room. Anya strolled over to the chair the man was just sitting in and offered her hand out in respect to the older Japanese. As she did this, his eyes got bug, not expecting to play a respecting young Britannian girl. "Hello, my name is Anya and I will be your opponent for the rest of this game." The shook hands and Anya sat down in her chair, sliding it forward. "So my opponent is a Britannian school girl, this doesn't seem to be fair." Tohdoh said, sounding a bit cocky. "Tohdoh the Miracle worker, do you really think the underdog by looks can't defeat a stronger looking enemy. If so then how did you get Japan's real first victory against our fallen Empire, was it luck? No, it was by skill and strategy. I am betting 10,000 Britannian Dollars that she will beat you. Wait not just beat you, I will bet she will beat you in under 10 minutes." Lelouch said, walking from the shadows where he once stood.

"Oh, another student. Well school boy, I'm game. If she beats me I will give you twice the amount you are offering. So, Anya you start." Todhoh stated, looking at the young girl ahead of him. She looked at the mess of a board thanks to the old man they have saved more than once. Tohdoh was trying to block the use of her queen while pushing the middle of the board. His King was still in its start square, the Japanese man finding no use of moving it. She planned out her next coming moves then picked up her king/ "Hmm, you start with your king. Bwahahaha!" The Japanese man laughed as Anya looked at him, her face turning into a evil smirk.

8:48 minutes Later.

"There.. there is no way.. I lost!" Tohdo said, in complete shock as he looked at the chess board in front of him. This girl had took his queen in 3 moves and checkmated him 11 moves later. "The reason you lost today is because you were to cocky. Just because you are a high ranked officer in the USJ doesn't make you the victor. I out smarted you and now you are defeated." Anya said as she bowed, taking the check for her win. As they were almost out the door, they heard the Japanese man yell. "Wait, tell me; girl. What was the meaning behind your first move?"

"If a king does not lead, how does he suspect his subordinates to follow." And with that they walked out of the room, leaving the Japanese man to his thoughts. They hooped back into the transportation and drove away, getting on the high way, not wanting to miss their next period class. So they started speeding down the road until a truck hit the back of the bumper, making the pair swerve as the truck beeped its horn at the speeding motorcycle. The truck turned on the nearest exit only finding it being a construction zone, hitting a giant concrete wall, the front end getting smashed to death. As the truck crashed, Lelouch and Anya saw it moving toward they wall, it smacking the wall hard. Lelouch and Anya watched as smoke came from the hood of the truck. They got out of their vehicle, still staring at the now destroyed truck. After a moment, something kind of mist came from the top of the truck, the mist was in the shape of a woman and then all of the sudden… "YOU, I FINALLY FOUND YOU TWO!" Both of them went wide eyed, looking at each other. They made sure they wasn't crazy then walked down to the destroyed truck. They climbed the ladder looking into the top and dropped in seeing a capsule type thing on the side of the wall. When they jumped in, they heard a female voice yelling quite loudly, They listened on as the voice went on, her yelling getting louder and louder.

"God damn it, we have to get this truck to the Prime Minister. He wants whatever this thing is NOW!" the demanding woman said absolutely pissed. "I know Kallen! Don't snap at me, I'm trying as best as I can!" A man's voice said in response to the girl, who was named Kallen. As Lelouch and Anya was being nosey, a sliding door from the drivers compartment to the cargo started to move (very loudly), opening the room up, a light shining into the cargo bay. Lelouch and Anya ran back behind to the capsule as Kallen walked into the room, her pilot suit hugging her frame, leaving much to the mind.

Kallen strolled into the room, looking around; checking everything seeing if they were in still working order. As Kallen walked up to the capsule, she pulled out her cell phone, punching in a number and placed the phone to her ear. "Hello you majesty, this is Kozuki from the special corps." She paused as she listened to who was most likely some high ranking person. "Well Prime Minister, we crashed our vehicle and need someone to pick up the gas." She paused again receiving her orders from the minister. "Umm yes sir. I won't touch the capsule ok. Okay, thank you, you majesty. Bye." Kallen shut her phone, as she plopped down and stared at the capsule. After a second Kallen got up and started coming close to the capsule, looking like she just saw something. 'Oh shit.' Lelouch thought seeing the soldier come closer. She reached out her hand toward Lelouch's direction, then grabbing a hold of his shirt, a look of anger quickly spreading across her face. She pulled him close to her and lifted him up, the prince helpless from this special corp soldier. "Your Britannian, why are you hear? How much of that did you hear?" She yelled.

"Your majesty, I will save you!" Anya yelled, getting out her knife and cutting the arm of Lelouch's capture and making her drop him. Anya jumped and push Lelouch out of the way as the soldier reached for him again. "Your majesty?" Kallen said in a confused daze on what was going on till it donned on her. "A Britannian Prince!" She exclaimed then looked at Anya. "So, you must be his 'knight'." Anya looked at the red haired girl, getting into a fighting stance. "Yes I am, and I will give up my life before letting you hurt him." Kallen got in a fighting stance of her own, pulling out her pouch knife and frowned. "Your funeral." And with that, she rushed forward, jumping at the pink haired girl infront of her. She push Anya back to the wall, trying to knock the Knife from the little girl's hand, but not being able to do so. Anya kicked Kallen in the gut, trying to get off the wall and then doing a upper cut her opponent, hitting the red head straight in the jaw. Kallen staggered back, not wanting show any weakness and rush forward again, only to get berried to the ground, losing her knife in the process. The Knife itself flew, making a large clink as it hit a button on the side of the wall.

The capsule started to move, knobs flaring high as power left from the machine to the outside world. Anya Quickly got of Kallen, and push Lelouch away from the capsule, effectively putting her hands in a cupping manner over his mouth. A light poured out of the machine as it started opening up until a form could be seen inside of the odd machine, that couldn't be called poison gas any more. Lelouch and Anya stared in horror as they looked at the girl in the machine, a scene of familiarity shown on their faces. In unison the softly said a word they thought they wouldn't say ever again. "C.C…?"

A/N: Cliffhanger, and at the beginning of this story no less. How does Lelouch and Anya already know about C.C. ? What will Kallen do seeing she was lied to about the capsule? Review and you will find out in the next chapter. Ha, but what you guys think? I personally love where this story is heading.


End file.
